pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Mo/Me PvP Bonder
The bond monk is most commonly used for spike groups, but is also used in some balanced builds in the Global Tournament. Please note that a large number of the skills used by a bonder are personal preference, and the elite often changes based on what the group needs. Attributes and Skills prof=Monk/Mesmer Divin=10+1+3 Protec=11+1 Inspiration Magic=10of FortuneGuardianAegis of DeflectionSignetof InscriptionsSpiritBond/build For Build:Team - Ranger Spike: prof=monk/ divine=12+1 protec=12+1+1conditionguardianaegisblessingsignetspiritspiritbond/build Note: The elite skill should change depending on what your group needs. Another popular elite is Martyr (sometimes used on the necromancer/monk) Usage *Cast Life Bond on all players, and do your best to make sure it is up at all times. This is top priority. *Cast Balthazar's Spirit on yourself, so you gain energy every time you take damage from life bond. *Use Blessed Signet whenever possible, to keep your energy as high as possible. *Use Mantra of Inscriptions to make Blessed Signet recharge faster, allowing you to have more energy. *Use your elite as needed. *Cast Aegis when possible. *Reversal of Fortune and Guardian are more for protecting yourself than other players. Counters *Interrupt Blessed Signet. Usually this needs to be done more than once for bonds to fall off. *Energy denial, such as Energy Surge. If you use Mind Wrack then it will be easy to tell when the bonds are gone. *Usually the bonder is a good first target, unless you just want to keep a mesmer on him to keep his energy gone. As long as the bonder is alive and has Life Bond on your target, then you won't do much damage. Variations The bonder can be a very personal build, with many, many variations. *Many opt to drop Inspiration Magic and Mantra of Inscriptions to max out Divine Favor and Protection Prayers. *Others just max out Divine Favor and Protection Prayers and put the remainder in Inspiration Magic and keep Mantra of Inscriptions. *There are obviously many other ways to set attributes. Play around with them and decide what is best for you. *Many of the less-important skills are often replaced with Inspired Hex and/or Holy Veil. Elites The elite skill for a bonder can vary from bonder to bonder. Many times a group will request the bonder to take a certain elite to compensate for other monks. *Martyr is often used when your group has two or more warriors and do not have sufficient condition removal through other monks. *Restore Condition is best used with one or two warriors. It is faster than martyr, heals the target, and completely gets rid of the conditions. However it can only remove conditions from one target at a time. *Spell Breaker is often used when the group lacks another monk using the skill. *Shield of Deflection is the most common elite for when none of the others are needed. *Peace and Harmony is good because you can have +1 energy regeneration, but other bonders may use it as well. *Boon Signet may not work to its full capacity every time, but the Mantra of Inscriptions works on it as well, creating much more energy (enough to boon bond?).